


Beneath the Surface

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Horror, Rats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgause has to go through her terrible experience once again to reveal the circumstances of Morgana's demise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Surface

"As I'm lying awake  
I'm still hearing their cries  
And it hurts...  
Hurts me so bad"

\- Within Temptation (Shot In The Dark)

 

"Alright, doc. I tell you what happened, but you have to promise me something - don't laugh. I realize how does it all sound like. But I tell what I saw. I may have been hallucinating... 'cause of that miasma...  
Well - okay. It happened like this: I was walking down the street with Morgana. We were happy, reckless and cheerful... I wouldn't laugh so if I knew what would the whole day end up like. We were walking down the street and Morgana dropped her coins accidentally. 'Fuck', she stated and knelt to pick them up. But she froze in the middle of the gathering, her eyes fixing something in the sewer. Then she - it was like if she was in a trans - I spoke to her, but she didn't listen to it... like if she heard the sounds, but didn't catch the meaning - she lifted the huge cast-iron lid and eased into the sewer. 'Morgana, come back - it's full of shit', I yelled behind her, but she didn't care - she probably didn't even hear me. 'Fuck it,' I said and followed her down. The tunnel was dark, but Morgana was gone. 'Morgana,' I bellowed, but I only heard the echo of my own voice... multiple echo - 'twas haunted.  
I rushed through the wide sewer, my legs bogged down in the shit mixed with water - the level of that coctail was at the height of my knees. I waded through that, calling Morgana on and on, seeing only few feet ahead thank to my lighter. And then I...", Morgause's voice broke and she shivered like if the cold wind blew in the room. She sobbed. Doctor measured 7 mg of valium and injected it to Morgause's vein. Morgause gasped for breath and calmed down slowly. Her eyes were reflecting with tears. She kept shivering, creeps still covering her bare arms. Doctor moved his hand to show Morgause to carry on.  
"Then I saw the most terrible scenery which appeared in front of my eyes ever. It was... I will never forget it... It keeps haunting my night over and over again. Morgana was laying there... she was drowned in that liquid, looking almost like Ophelia... and her... her face was... it was half gone... and... and on her chest... it was terrible... the huge black rat rested on her chest, chewing... and I just screamed... and I ran away and kept screaming and I abandoned her and that's how you found me..." Morgause cried bitterly, her breath trembled... "I loved her," sobbed Morgause. Doctor injected her another load of valium. Morgause fell asleep in the middle of the sob.  
But Morgause's nights were destroyed. Her dreams were haunted by the godswallop of teeth, brown fur and long tails, by the whistling sounds, by that raven hair swirming in the water... Morgana appeared in front of Morgause's eyes... She was beautiful as always, her ravishing body was hurtless, her chest rose and fell, Morgause almost saw her heartbeats. My love, thought Morgause, you came back. "I'm sorry I abandoned you, but... I couldn't get you out of there... I told them... and they said they found you... I will see you at your funeral. I..." Morgause's voice stuck within her throat - she noticed the fabric of Morgana's sleeve rots and falls apart... but it wasn't just a sleeve. Alas! What a terrific fate! Morgana was falling to pieces, the breeze blowing her tissue away to show the bare bones and to blow them away as well.  
Morgause gasped for breath, her voice was lost, she couldn't say a word... finally her dry, fear-tightened throat released a yell: "Morgana!"  
The second later Morgause sat in her bed, covered with sweat and surrounded by fear.

 

"Failure is calling  


As my dreams  


Are falling apart  


Just like you!"

\- Celldweller (Just like You)

**Author's Note:**

> This tale was inspired with the works of Stephen King and H.P. Lovecraft. The final scene was inspired with the picture: http://petalsbleedingbeak.tumblr.com/image/124487048611 (I had to re-upload that, cause I couldnt find the pic)


End file.
